


Madagascar

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose reminds the boys that it’s time to get ready for OWLs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madagascar

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** I felt like flashing back to first year, so here ya go.   
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Rose Maria Weasley was worried. This was the start of their Fifth Year and her two best friends didn’t seem to care that at the end of the year they would be taking their OWLs. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with the two boys. Rose was studying, they were playing wizard’s chess.

Rose huffed as she flipped through her class notes. Albus Severus Potter looked up at his cousin as one of his Knights took out his opponent’s rook, “What’s wrong Rose?”

“You two should be studying. We have OWLs this year!” she admonished.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Not until the end of the year.”

“Yes, but you should be preparing now,” the redhead told her friends.

“It’s only the second day of class, there’s not much to review,” Albus commented.

“There’s four years to review! Any of it could be on the test!” the Ravenclaw exclaimed. Rose couldn’t believe how flippant her friends were being about their future.

“If you’re going to be like this all year, Scorp and I are gonna run away to Madagascar,” the brunette told his cousin.

“Yeah, and we mean it this time” Scorpius agreed.

Rose scoffed, “Fine! I’ll stop caring about you completely!” She grabbed her notes and stormed off.

“Oh come on Rose, we’re just kidding!” Albus called after his friend.


End file.
